Nord (59)
Nord is a department in Nord-Pas-de-Callais region in France. Its code is 59. List of Roads Autoroutes * Autoroute A1 * Autoroute 25 Nationale Routes * Route N2 * Route N356 Departemantale Routes * Route D1 From Dunkerque (D601) to Saint-Pol_Sur-Mer, Fort-Mardyck, Mardyck, Loon-Plage, Bourbourg, Saint-Pierre-Brouck and Holque (D300 * Route D2 From D229 (62) near Saint-Folquin to La Guindal, Bourbourg, Coppenaxfort, Cappele-la-Grande, Cité des Cheminots, Uxem and Ghyvelde * Route D3 From Belgium near Hondschoote to La Brouckstraete, Hoymille, Lynck and D300 * Route D3 B From Watten (D3, D300) to Holque (D1) * Route D4 From Eastern Dunkerque (D300) to Téteghem, Les Cinq Chemin, West-Cappel and Bambecque (D167 * Route D6 From Lille-''Fives'' to Hem, Lannoy and Leers (D91 Rue de Wattrelos) * Route D7 Fournes-en-Weppes (N41) to Beaucamps-Ligny, Escobecque and Englos (A25, D63, D652, D952) * Route D8 From Seclin (D549) to Attiches, La Neuville, Thumeries, Moncheaux, Raimbeaucourt, Râches, Lallaing, Montigny-en-Ostrevent, Masny and D132B, D645 * Route D8A From Roost-Warendin (D8) to Râches (D917) * Route D8C From Raimbeaucourt (D8) to D917 * Route D8D From Masny (D8) to Le Fond des Quarante (D645) * Route D9 From Wervicq-Sud (Belgium N311) to Linselle, La Croix Blanche, Roubaix and Leers (D6) * Route 10 From Road 333 (Belgium) to Bailleul * Route D10A in Bailleul * Route D11 From Bourbourg to Gravelines * Route D11A in Gravelines * Route D12 From Le Cateau-Cambrésis to L'Arbre-de-Guise * Route D13 From Valenciennes to Somain * Route D14 in Lille * Route D17 From Houtkerque (Belgium) to Herzeele, Wormhout, Esquelbecq, Zegerscappel, Le Sprey, Pitgam, Brouckerque, Coppenaxfort, Craywick, Saint-Georges-sur-L'aa and Gravelines * Route D18 from near Méteren to Mont des Cats, Godevaersvelde,Steenvoorde and Wormhout * Route D19 From southern Templeuve (D549) to Wachemy, Huvet and Bouvines (D955) * Route D20 From southern Fourrnies (D42) to Glageon (D951 * Route D21 From D8 (02)) to Busigny, Honnechy and Le Cateaux-Cambrésis (D643) * Route D22 From Petit Hantay (D163) to Marquillies, Herlies, Formelles, Becomes D176 in Pas-de-Calais, Bois-Grenier and Armentières (D945A) * Route D22A In Armentières From D945A to Belgium N365) * Route D22B From near Le Gris Pot (D22) to Near Fleurbaix (D171) * Route D22C From D22 to D175 (62) near Fromelles * Route D23 From N375 (Belgium) to Bailleul, Outtersteene, Viex Berquin, Merville (D23C) * Route D23C From Calonne-sur-la-Lys (D69 (62)) to Southeast Merville (D22D, D122) * Route D23D From Southeast Merville (D22C, D122) to D178 (62) * Route D24 From Bavay to Bellignies and Belgium towards N555 * Route D25 From Férin (D956) to Dechy, Loffre, Montigny-en-Ostrevent, Pecquencourt,Vred and D35 * Route D26 From Watten (D3 to Lederzeele, Wemaers-Cappel and D11 near Cassel * Route D27 From Solre-le-Château (Road 27D, D962) to Dimenchaux, Damousies and Ferrière-la-Grande (D936) * Route D27D In Solre-le-Château * Route D28 From Maubeuge (N2, N49, D959, D2602) to Elesmes, Vieux-Reng and Belgium towards N40 * Route D28A From Vieux-Reng (D159) to Belgium at Lameries * Route D29 From near Gouzeaucourt (D181 (62)) to near Beaucamp (D15 (62) * Route D29B From Gouzeaucourt (D29, D917) to near Metz-en-Couture (D7 (62)) * Route D30 From Mons-en-Pévèle (D954) to Rue Colette, Faurnont, La Picterie, Coutiches and Sec-Marais (D957) * Route D25 From Le petit Bavai (D961) to Berlaimont, Sassegnies, Maroiles, Prisches and D26 (02) * Route D33 From La Quesnoy (D86, D2934) to Jolimetz, Locquignol, Berlaimont, Mont-Dourlers and Beugnies (D962) * Route D33C In Jolimetz (From D33 to D932) * Route D34 From near Hermies (D5 (62)) to Doignies and near Louverval (D5 (62)) * Route D34A From Moeuvres (D19 (62)) to D930 * Route D34B From Moeuvres (D34A) to Demicourt (D19 (62)) * Route D35 From Douai (D917) to La Templerie, Lallaing, Flines-lez-Raches, Marchiennes and L'Alène-d'Or (D953 * Route D35A In Flines-lez-Raches from D35 to D938 * Route D35B In Flines-lez-Raches from D35A to D230A * Route D36 From Wez-Macquart (D63, D933) to La Prévôté, Quesnoy-sur-Deûle, Linselles and Blanc Four (D671) * Route D36A From Quesnoy-sur-Duêle (D36, D108) to near Le Pacau (D308) * Route D37 From near Quaëdypre (D916) to Wylder, Herzeele, Winnezeele, Steenvoorde and Saint-Sylvestre-Cappel (D916, D933) * Route D37A in Steenvoorde * Route D38 From Calonne-sur-la-Lys (D180 (62)) to Merville, Neuf-Berquin, Le Doulieu, Steenwerck and Le Seau (N331 towards Belgium]]) * Route D39 From Seclin (D925) to Gondecourt, Anoeullin, Provin and Bauvin (D163 (62)) * Route D40 From Saint-Amand-les-Eaux ( France)|D169 to Hasnon, Wallers, Haveluy, Denain and Aulnoy-Lez-Valenciennes (D958) * Route D40A From Thiant (D40 to Sommaing (D958 * Route D41 From Libercourt (D954) to Camphin-en-Carembault, Carnin, Anoeullin, Don and Herlies (D41, D7 * Route D41B From Anouellin (D36) to near Carvin (D163 (62)) * Route D41C From Allennes-les-Marais (D39) to Carnin (D41) * Route D42 From Mon Plaisir (D288 (02)) to Fourrnies, Féron and near Sains-du-Nord (D951) * Route D43 From Solesmes (D955) to Ovillers, Bousies and Landrecies (D934, D959) * Route D43A From Vendegies-Au-Bois (D286) to Beaurain and D43 near Solesmes * Route D44 In Valenceiennes from N45 to D630 * Route D45 From Elincourt (D70 (02)) To Clary, Caudry, Quiévy, Saint-Vaast-en-Cambrésis, Saint-Aubert, Viller-en-Cauchies and Haspres (D955) * Route D46 From Bourbourg (D11) to Cappelle-Brouck, Millam and Lederzeele (D928) * Route D47 From neat Tortequesne (D43 (62)) to Arleux, Bugnicourt, Monchecourt, Auberchicourt and near Marchiennes (D299, D957) * Route D48 From Canteleu (D933) to Le Marais, Loos, L'Epi de Soil, Thumesnil, A1-A27 Junction, Lezennes, Hellemmes Lille, Z.A. de Pilaterie, Marcq-en-Baroeul and Saint-André-Lez-Lille (D949) * Route D49 From Cambrai (D61, D630, D645) to Bantigny, Wasnes-Au-Bac, Marquette-en-Ostrevant, Mastaing and Denain (D645, D955) * Route D50 From Escautpont (D935A) to Quiévrechain (D630) * Route D50A From Rombies-en-Marchipoint (D59) to Fresnes-sur-Escaut (D935A) * Route D51 From Marquette-Lez-Lille (D617) to Mauvaux (D952) * Route D52 From Fort-Mardyck (D1) to Grand-Millebrugghe, Steene, Le Nieppe, Zermezeele and near Cassel (D11) * (Steenstraete) * Route D2934 In La Quesnoy * Route D2649 Look in Bavay